


Tease

by kuguuri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Reader Insert, Some Swearing, gender neutral reader, some suggestive but not quite themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuguuri/pseuds/kuguuri
Summary: Tsukishima had ways of getting your focus back on him when you ignored him.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> let tsukishima be soft

Tsukishima had always been a tease.

He enjoyed riling up both teammates and opponents by throwing small jabs or snide remarks at them. Their reactions brought him amusement and only drove him to further push their buttons.

Although, this behavior wasn't just limited to them.  
It applied to you as well.

He wouldn't poke fun at everything you did. No, he wasn't that big of an asshole, but he still would tease you. You always were sure to throw something back at him, which made it more amusing for him.  
Sometimes he really did corner you and you were left unable to do or say anything. In those instances you would pout slightly and ignore him. Never for long though. He had ways of getting your attention back on him. The methods that he was currently using on you.

"Come on," he whispered in your ear, "Talk to me." He placed a kiss on the shell of your ear before moving to place another one behind the lobe.

His right hand held the side of your neck and head tenderly in a tilted angle to where the left side of your neck was entirely exposed to him. He placed scattered kisses everywhere he could, occasionally biting down slightly in certain areas.  
His other hand wrapped around your front to grip at your right hip, pressing your left side onto his frontside. It moved under your shirt and lightly roamed around your stomach. The touch tickled you and nearly rose a quiet laugh from you, but you managed to keep it in. You tried to turn your head away from your boyfriend as much as you could with his hand holding you in place, wanting to stay strong as long as you despite the rising warmth in your face.

"Don't think I didn't notice that." Came a mumble from his mouth on your neck.

The hand that had been roaming your stomach moved out from under your shirt and made its way to your pants. After it unbuttoned and unzipped them, it slowly moved inside. Instead of going all the way in like you expected him to do, his hand moved to once again grip at your right hip, this time without the annoying feel of your jeans.

Tsukishima's kisses migrated from your neck to your jaw. He placed soft kisses on your cheek and forehead, glasses bumping into you every once in a while. A little irritated, he let you go momentarily to take them off. Similar to before, one hand held the side of your head. Although this time, he buried his face in the your neck.

You hummed and put one of your hands on his head, softly rubbing the back of his head. "Oh? Have you given up already, Kei?"

You felt him smirk against your skin and you realized your mistake. "Goddamn it! I'm so stupid!"

Kei removed himself from you and laughed. "You're just now realizing that?"

"Shut it, Kei!" Tsukishima laughed harder.

Looking at him you couldn't resist the urge to join in on his laughter and began laughing as well.

Kei was a tease, but it was just another thing you loved about him.


End file.
